As disclosed in International Publication WO2015/186180 (PTD 1), in recent years, a hydraulic excavator serving as a work vehicle is configured such that hydraulic pressure generated in a hydraulic operation apparatus is introduced through a control valve that operates according to an instruction from a controller into a pilot compartment of a directional control valve.